Doragon no Monogatari
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Este conjunto de Drabbles participan en el reto: Mes de apreciación de Natsu Dragneel del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos [Resumen]En la realidad y en la ficción Natsu siempre será igual.
1. Huyendo

**_Doragon no Monogatari_**

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Este conjunto de Drabble participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación - Natsu Dragneel del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 **Hecho:** _Destrucción._

 **Personaje:** _Natsu._

* * *

 ** _Doragon no Monogatari_**

 ** _Capítulo_ 1:**

Huyendo de los dragones.

Llevaba un buen rato corriendo a través del bosque. Me encontraba cansado e incluso, el tener que respirar se estaba volviendo complicado; aún así pese al cansancio que sentía, seguí corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas daban.

Pase lo que pase, debía de huir. No podía dejar que el clan que me seguía me atrapara, de lo contrario, sería mi final; sin embargo el tener que escapar en medio del bosque era una tarea complicada, en especial por aquellos obstáculos que se atravesaban en mí camino.

¿Acaso esos insignificantes árboles y rocas no sabían quién era yo? Algo en mi interior me dijo que no, ya que de conocerme, no se interpondrían en el camino del Gran _Salamander_.

Por un breve instante, detuve mi hazaña para poder respirar con tranquilidad aunque sea por poco tiempo. Era esa opción o continuar corriendo, lo que a su vez llevaría que tarde o temprano el clan de los Dragon Slayer me captura por estar cansado, ¡y eso no lo podía permitir!

Mientras el aire puro inundaban mis pulmones, contemplé el ambiente a mi alrededor. Todo estaba lleno de grandes árboles y uno que otro animal, los cuales tal parece que se tomaron la molestia de evitar que escape de _ellos._

Bufé molesto. Eso de huir esquivando los obstáculos era cansado y más sabiendo que bien podría destruir todo con el poder de fuego que poseo.

Destruir, ¿eh?

La idea de abrirme camino destruyendo parte del bosque del este, sonaba bien. Demasiado bien y tentador, sobretodo ahora que comenzaba a encenderme.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, me dispuse a incendiar el bosque para huir con tranquilidad, pues mientras el ambiente estuviera cubierto de hermoso fuego, sería más fácil para mí.

Total... Nadie extrañaría un puñado de árboles.

Me disponía a hacer un rugido de fuego, cuando un par de voces se comenzaron a escuchar cerca... muy cerca.

—Natsu.

—Natsu-san, ¿dónde está?

Reconocí que las voces que comenzaron a escucharse pertenecían a mi mejor amigo y a Sting Eucliffe, un chico rubio que rondaba mi edad; supuse que los chantajearon para que accedieran a capturarme, pero ese fue su error. En primera, porque a mi mejor amigo, Happy sólo tenía que darle más peces y a Sting, bueno él me admiraba, por lo que llegué a la conclusión de qué librarme de ellos seria fácil.

Así que tras optar por engañarlos, me recargué en uno de los árboles y esperé a que llegarán por mí. Los aludidos no tardaron demasiado en llegar, indicando que mi oído estaba a la perfección.

—¿Natsu-san dónde se había metido? ¡Lo hemos estado buscando!

—Por ahí —resté importancia al tema y continué—. Mejor diganme que quieren a cambio de dejarme libre —Un « _Natsu-san_ » emitió Sting y Happy pidió muchos peces— . Vamos Sting, ignora que me viste, ¿sí?

—¿Ignorar qué, alteza? —Una nueva voz se escuchó.

Y eso basto para arrrepentirme de no destruir parte del bosque, porque mi clan me había atrapado e iba a torturar.

* * *

 *** * * Notas de la autora...**

* * *

«N/A»: Este mes le toca a Natsu y apesar de que trabajar con él es un dolor de cabeza, pues aquí estoy.

«N/A»: ¿Su Alteza? Parece UA/AU (universo alternativo), ¿verdad? Pero sólo diré puede ser.

«N/A»: Según el internet (traductor) el título significa historia de un dragón o del Dragón.

«N/A»Les pido una disculpa por —todos— los errores que esto puede tener.


	2. Consejos

**_Doragon no Monogatari_**

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Este conjunto de Drabble participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación - Natsu Dragneel del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 **Rated:** _K_

 **Personaje:** _Natsu._

* * *

 ** _Doragon no Monogatari_**

 ** _Capítulo 2:_**

 _Consejos_

Tras ser capturado por el clan de los Dragon Slayer, me llevaron hasta su aldea. Allí los seis más poderosos y la sabia del clan, se habían reunido para tener una conversación importante y aburrida con su líder; es decir, conmigo.

—Y bien... ¿Qué vas a hacer Salamander?

El primero en hablar fue Gajeel Redfox.

Yo lo ignoré, por la sencilla razón que no quería estar aquí.

« _Infantil_ ». Susurró otro de los presentes, Laxus para ser exactos. Me vi tentado en saltarle encima y atacarlo con el poder del fuego que heredé, pero fui detenido con una mirada que parecía destilar veneno, el causante, Rogue Cheney, el mismo ingrato que impidió que sobornara a Sting y Happy.

—Nada. —aseguré cruzándome de brazos. Teniendo en cuenta que el tema que tratamos ahora, ya lo habíamos discutido.

—¡Pero Natsu-san! —chilló Sting, sentado junto a Cheney.

Seguí sin emitir respuesta.

—Natsu, debes de entender que al ser el líder del clan los Dragon Slayer, tú deber es conseguirte una compañera. —Mirajane la pareja de Laxus habló de manera serena.

—Tal vez debemos esposarlo con Wendy-chan. —Sting sugirió, ganándose en el proceso múltiples reacciones, entre ellas que la sabia del clan lo fulminará con la mirada.

Volví a negar. ¿Por qué no entendían que no deseaba ninguna pareja? Además, una mujer a tu lado no es de gran ayuda, ¿cierto?

—Natsu —Mirajane volvió a tomar la palabra—. Sé que actúas así, porque no entiendes lo que significa tener una pareja —explicaba, mientras que el resto asentía—, pero puedes ir por partes.

Dejó su explicación a medias y a mí, por extraño que parezca me entro la curiosidad. ¿Por partes? ¿A qué se refería? Me pregunté a mi mismo, al caer en cuenta que definitivamente no sabía nada acerca de conseguir una pareja y menos del amor.

—¿A q-qué te refieres, Mira? —dudé por un segundo, pero enseguida proseguí para que me aclararan las dudas que tenía.

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

—A que si eres igual a los presentes y prefieres conseguir pareja en el exterior, puedes hacerlo e ir despacio y... —Antes de seguir, colocó una mano debajo de su barbilla— Empezar siendo su amiga y conocerla hasta que surga el amor, entonces...

—O si eres torpe, puede ir dónde la primer chica que veas y decirle una escueta declaración de amor. Eso funciona de maravilla, ¿verdad Laxus? —comentó Cobra sonriendo de manera burlona, interrupiendo así la explicación de Mirajane.

El aludido se sonrojo, mientras que su pareja vio desafiante a Cobra.

—Pero lo que debes evitar a toda costa, es raptar a la afortunada; porque puedes confundir a la chica que quieres con su hermana menor. —amenazó Mira, refiriéndose a Cobra.

Él se encogió en su sitio, murmurando algo parecido a «no todo salió mal, porque gracias a mí, el emo de Cheney encontró pareja».

—Lo que sea —murmuré sonriendo—. Gracias por sus consejos, pero no me interesan.

Los presentes me vieron mal, acción que a mí no me agrado para nada.

* * *

 ** _* * * Notas de la Autora..._**

* * *

«N/A»: Es difícil trabajar con menos de 500 palabras, aquí utilice 499 y en el anterior 497.

«N/A» Ya vamos porque Natsu es su alteza, además del por qué huía en el capítulo anterior.


	3. Recuerdos

**_Doragon no Monogatari_**

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Este conjunto de Drabble participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación - Natsu Dragneel del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 **Emoción:** _Odio._

 **Personaje:** _Natsu._

* * *

 ** _Doragon no Monogatari_**

 ** _Capítulo: 3_**

 _Recuerdos_

En esta vida ya no se puede confiar en nadie. Todos te miran mal, nadie te habla y tu propio clan te apuñala por la espalda.

Sí, te apuñala; porque los ingratos a los cuales es mí deber gobernar, por ser decediente del Rey Dragón del Fuego, Igneel, me traicionaron de forma vil.

Esos ingratos confabularon en mi contra para traerme arrastras a una de las ciudades que está cerca de la aldea de nuestros clan. Magnolia creo que se llama, lo más triste es que incluso mi mejor amigo y compañero, el gato azul, Happy, también confabuló en mi contra, pues este último fue el que me trajo volando hasta esta ciudad.

¿Acaso me odian? Pensé una y otra vez, sin embargo siempre llegaba a la misma respuesta: tal vez.

Y odiaba llegar hasta ese punto. Me molestaba mucho que incluso las personas que estaban a mi lado desde que tengo memoria me trataran mal, porque para mí, era suficiente el hecho de que por pertenecer al clan de los Dragon Slayer el resto del mundo nos despreciara.

Todos los habitantes que se rigen bajo el reino de Fiore nos desprecian y odian, por un aconteciemiento que sucedió años atrás.

La rebelión de los Dragones, es lo que cambió nuestra forma de vida; provocando a su vez que nuetro clan fuese exiliado al bosque, por la sencilla razón de que nos culpan a nosotros por una guerra que sucedió tiempo atrás. La cual cabe remarcar, surgió para tomar el control del reino de Fiore, pero la realidad es que no sucedió así.

No, nosotros los dragones slayer no tuvimos nada que ver, al contrario, se dice que nuestros ancestros hicieron todo lo posible para evitar esa guerra e intentarón deterner al único culpable de todo: Acnologia.

Acnologia era el nombre del ser que provoco que nuestra forma de vida cambiara, además él támbien logró conseguir que el resto de la humanidad nos odiara y nos enviara a un rincón en el bosque del este.

Lo peor es que no importa cuantas generaciones pasen, el odio que nació por la ambición de Acnologia aún perdura en la humanidad. El odio hacia nuetro clan sigue latente como si lo sucedido durante la rebelión de los dragones, hubiese ocurrido a penas ayer.

Por si fuera poco, no importa cuanto intentemos, nosotros los Dragon Slayer no podemos escondernos entre el resto de personas. Ya que en nuestro clan existen algunos elementos que nos diferencian, entre ellos se encuentran cuatro pequeños dientes que asemejan a ser colmillos de dragón, nuestro poder mágico heredado de nuestros antecesores, los dragones verdaderos y la más importante y terrible de todas: Los mareos.

Sí, nosotros nos mareamos, pero esto sólo ocurre cuando nos subimos a un letal medio de transporte.

—Acnología, te odio. —susurré con rencor, tras recordar lo sucedido años atrás.

Porque debido a él, nuestro clan disminuyo, nuestro rey murió y porque por él, el mandato del clan recayó sobre mi familia, los Dragneel.

* * *

 ** _* * * Notas de la autora..._**

* * *

«N/A»: Esto es parte de la historia de Natsu y su clan. A pesar de eso, me hubiera gustado abarcar más en el tema, pero ando por las dos palabras que me faltaron para llegar a las 500 no podía explicar mucho.

Palabras: 498.


	4. Confesión

**Doragon no Monogatari**

Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

Este conjunto de Drabble participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación - Natsu Dragneel del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 **Género:** _Romance._

 **Personaje:** _Natsu._

* * *

 ** _Doragon no Monogatari_**

 ** _Capítulo 4:_**

 _Confesión_

Tenía hambre y ya no contaba con comida ni dinero. Las proviciones que me dierón en el clan, me las había deborado en cuestión de tres días, lo que trajo por consecuencia que ahora, al tercer día no tenga nada que comer.

Quería regresar a casa, pero lo más probable es que si volvía me correrían a patadas por no llevar una pareja.

Podía trabajar, pero al estar marcado por la sangre de los dragones Slayer no podía hacerlo, además si a ese detalle le sumamos que lo único que puedo hacer es destruir, significaba que tarde o temprano moriría de hambre.

—Hace hambre —murmuré al mismo tiempo que mi estomago gruñía y me arrastraba por el suelo sin fuerza alguna—. Moriré de hambre.

Y entonces, justo cuando pensé que iba hacia la luz, un ángel resplandeciente apareció. De cabellos rubios y ojos cafés, sonrisa hermosa y desbordante de amabilidad.

—Toma para que no mueras de hambre —Me tendió algo de comida, mientras sonreía—. Por cierto, me llamo Lucy.

Lucy. Su nombre sonaba bien. Ella olía bien y entonces fui capaz de comprender que si necesitaba a una mujer a mí lado. La necesitaba a ella.

—¿Lucy, te irías a vivir conmigo? —pedí dejando la comida para después.

Ella me miró confundida. Y sin querer, acerqué mi rostro al suyo hasta unirnos en un beso.

* * *

—Hasta unirnos en un beso.

Happy, el extraño y molesto compañero de Natsu, repitió la última frase de la novela que leía. La repitió como si aquellas palabras tan típicas de una novela romantica, le hicieran gracia. Aunque tal vez, lo gracioso para ese bribón era el rostro furioso de su amiga, Lucy.

—¡Fuera de mi habitación! —Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, la rubia gritó.

A ella le resultaba molesto que ese pequeño gato se burlara de su nueva novela, pero sabía que en parte era su culpa por utilizar los nombres de algunos de sus conocidos para que fueran los protagonistas.

—¡Se gustan! —chilló el gato azulado con malicia, justo antes de salir por la ventana.

—¡Natsu, tú también, vete!

El aludido que se encontraba en absoluto silencio y con una seriedad tan impropia de él, obedeció. Se levantó de su puesto, al lado de la cama para así irse.

—Sí quieres vivir conmigo, sólo tienes que pedirlo —musitó el chico poseedor de la magia de dragón, antes de salir por la ventana. El corazón de Lucy comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Natsu se estaba declarando?—. ¡Así Lucy se encargaría de hacer la comida! — La magia desapareció.

—¡He dicho que fuera! —La aludida tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó a Natsu.

El Dragneel esquivo el proyectil con facilidad y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, porque es consciente que no tiene tacto para tratar con las mujeres, pero así está bien para él y es que a pesar de que no lo diga en público, a Natsu le gusta molestar a Lucy y eso en su mundo cuenta como amor.

* * *

 ** _* * * Notas de la Autora..._**

* * *

«N/A»: Palabras usadas 499. Casi sufro porque creí que me faltarían.

«N/A»:Ven. Por eso les hablé del universo alterno, pero no me culpen a mí. Culpen a Natsu que siempre anda metiendo la pata cuando se trata de amor.

«N/A» Me gusto la idea de la novela de Lucy. Aunque por la cantidad de palabras y los 4 temas no se desarrolló como hubiera querido.


End file.
